Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to techniques for discontinuing (e.g., according to the currently used term, “aborting”) transactions, such as transaction in signal processing systems.
Description of the Related Art
Complex signal processing systems may comprise nowadays various hardware and software components, each of them having a respective function (for example video signal display, graphic functions, video decoding, etc.): they may be for example logic and/or data blocks, currently named IP (for Intellectual Property) cores.
In various solutions, the hardware and software components of the system may be interfaced with the system interconnections through a specific interface block having the function of generating bus transactions.
In various solutions, the interface block may receive as inputs the requests of various components (for example requests for direct memory access, DMA), and/or of data (for example in case of write accesses) and may generate corresponding bus transactions with the required features (address, format and so on).